What is to come
by Uryel
Summary: eine ThrawnPellaeon Fanfic. Wenn ihr eine homophobie habt, solltet ihr das lieber nicht lesen, da es schon zu anfang ziemlich "zur sache" geht -


„Sir!"ein junger Offizier grüßte Pellaeon knapp, und gab dann seinen Bericht ab. „Wie haben Nachricht von den Scout Truppen erhalten, sie melden nichts ungewöhnliches in Sektor 873." Pellaeon nickte knapp und deutete dem Offizier das er gehen konnte. Seit Tagen schon nichts neues.Ehe er sich hätte weitere Gedanken machen können, piepste sein Com. „Pellaeon hier."Sagte er in das Gerät und wartete eine Antwort ab. Doch diese blieb aus, statt dessen nur stille. Pellaeon suchte in seinen Com Einträgen nach den Ursprüngen des Anrufs, sollte sich einer der Crew Mitglieder einen Scherz mit ihm erlauben, dürfte das folgen haben. Seltsam.... die Com ID gehört dem Admiral....vielleicht ein versehen.Er steckte sein Com wieder in seine Tasche. Einige Minuten verstrichen uns es piepste wieder. Wieder nur Stille, und wieder Thrawns ID. Pellaeon wurde unsicher, was war da los? Und er beschloß nach dem rechten zu sehen.  
  
Im Vorzimmer zur zweiten Kommandobrücke war alles ruhig. Rukh war nirgends zu sehen, was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Einerseits war Pellaeon froh das er nicht an diesem schrecklichen Noghri vorbei musste, aber ein gutes Zeichen war das ganz sicher nicht. Immerhin war dieser Noghri der Leibwächter des Großadmirals....  
  
„Sir?"rief Pellaeon leise in den Dunklen Kommandoraum ehe er eintrat. Keine Antwort. Noch einmal; „Sir?". Wieder keine Antwort....Pellaeon wurde unruhig. Vorsichtig ging er zum Kommandosessel, dessen Rücken zu ihm gekehrt war. Als er vor Selbigem stand entwich ihm ein Seufzer der Erleichterung. Thrawn war eingeschlafen, sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig, und sein Com war zwischen ihm und dem Sessel eingeklemmt, er hatte es wohl unabsichtlich betätigt als er seine Position in dem Stuhl verändert hatte. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und sein Mund leicht geöffnet, ein wundervoller anblick, wie Pellaeon fand. Irgendwie entwickelten gewisse Teile seines Körpers sein Eigenleben wenn er so in Gedanken war, er merkte gar nicht wie seine Hand langsam die Konturen dieses Gesichts abtasteten das er schon so lange einmal liebkosen wollte, die blaue Haut war wie Samt unter seinen Fingern. An Thrawns Wange blieb er stehen. Er erstarrte vor Schreck als sich die rotglühenden Augen langsam öffneten und ihn unvermittelt ansahen.  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung blieb seine Befürchtung, Thrawn würde ihn anschreien, aus. Im Gegenteil, der Großadmiral sah Pellaeon an, schmiegte seine Wange fester in seine Hand und schloß wieder seine Augen. Pellaeons Herz begann wild zu hämmern. Doch er konnte seine Hand nicht wegziehen. Sollte er weitermachen? Sein Daumen begann langsame kreisende Bewegungen ehe er weiter hinter das Ohr des Großadmirals wanderte und ihn dort Kraulte. Thrawn seufzte leise, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Neuen Mut fassend legte Pellaeon seine Hand in den Nacken des Großadmirals und zog ihn Zaghaft zu sich als er sich Vorbeugte und seine Lippen die von Thrawn berührten. Thrawn der bisher Passiv geblieben war legte nun seinerseits die Arme um den Kapitän und zog ihn näher an sich heran, bis Pellaeon nichts anderes übrig blieb als auf Thrawns Schoß zu klettern. Pellaeon öffnete leicht den Mund um Thrawns Zunge Platz zu machen die so delikat an seinen Lippen um einlas bat. Pellaeon schmeckte nach Meer, frisch und Klar, Thrawn hingegen schmeckte Exotisch, wie eine verbotene Frucht. Ihre Zungen lieferten sich ein Duell bis schliesslich die Zunge des Grossadmirals die Oberhand gewann und Pellaeon aufstöhnte, und seine Männlichkeit begann anzuschwellen. Schwer Atmend lösten sich beide von einander. Thrawns Blick brannte sich wie Feuer in Pellaeons Geist. „Gott...."stöhnte Pellaeon leise, „Thrawn reicht."gab der Großadmiral neckisch zurück, und gab dem Kapitän einen erneuten Atem raubenden Kuß.  
  
Pellaeon spürte wie sein Glied sich zu seiner vollen Grösse versteifte. Thrawn konnte dies sicher auch spürten.... Röte drang in Pellaeons Wangen. Thawns Hände waren inzwischen zu seinem Po gewandert und massierten diesen sanft. Ein leises Stöhnen entwand sich den Lippen des Captains, er konnte nicht länger widerstehen sein Glied gegen Thrawns Hüfte zu reiben. Erst da bemerkte er das er nicht der einzige war, der die ganze „Angelegenheit"als sehr erregend empfand. Thrawn vergrub sein Gesicht in Pellaeons Nacken, der heisse Atem des Grossadmirals liess einen Schauer über den Rücken des Captains jagen. „Vielleicht, sollten wir an einen etwas geeigneteren Ort gehen?"Schlug der Grossadmiral atemlos vor. Pellaeon brachte nur ein klägliches Nicken zustande welches dem Grossadmiral ein lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. 


End file.
